


The wrong way

by skinsuit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Illustration, Mention Of Clowns, Multi, Stendy, anything is legal when there are no cops around, personal headcanon, trigger warning: drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place five years after the events of series.<br/>Stan lets Wendy crash at the shack when she gets kicked out by her boyfriend...Stan is trying to resist Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is the chapter where nothing happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's five years on, I'd thought I'd point out that Wendy is 18 in this fic.

It was late September, Mabel and Dipper had gone home for the summer. They’d been coming to Gravity Falls every summer for the past five years. Stan was alone in the house, he sort of missed them, but the house was quieter. Soos had finally married Melody that summer, Stan was his best man, but he hardly remembered the thing, there had been free food and an open bar at the reception. He was still living on canapés and scallops wrapped in bacon. It was evening the tourists just had left and Wendy was on her phone, talking to Blaine, her boyfriend.

Stan couldn’t help but overhear bits of what was being said:

“—Blaine that’s totally unfair—“

“—You can’t do this—“

“What? Thompson!? He’s just a friend, chill out—“

 

And finally.

“No, Blaine you don’t mean that, you can’t…. no you’re the asshole!”

 

Stan didn’t like Blaine, he was from the next town over, far to shifty eyed, gruff also he was sure Blaine shop-lifted from the shack.  
Wendy had put down the phone and was trying to hide her tears. Stan pretended he didn’t hear or see anything.

“You clockin’ out?” He asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” Wendy sighed.

“Well hurry up,” He said. 

“I was!” She shouted and left the store.

He felt a slight pang but hey, the sooner she got back to that shifty eyed boyfriend of hers, the sooner she wouldn’t be crying around him. He really hated when women did that, he’d never knew what to do. The gossip was, that she was living with him, well she was eighteen, she could do that. An hour later Stan was settling down with some slightly frozen wedding canapés when he heard a knock at the door.  
It was Wendy she was standing in the evening darkness, holding a duffle bag and she looked miserable.

“So he dumped ya,” Stan commented.

“Yeah,” She said. “Stan I was wondering can I stay here?”

“Don’t you have a family to go to?” Stan sighed

“Nope,” Wendy said. “When I moved in with Blaine, Dad told me it was him or Blaine. I tried but Dad is still pretty mad, he’s not letting come back.”

“I’m not running a motel,” Stan said crossing his arms over his chest. “I tried that…it ‘accidentally’ burned down and the insurance wasn’t that much.”

“Oh C’mon Stan, you’ve got a big house, you’ll hardly know I’m here, besides I’ll pay you rent,” She added.

He scratched his chin. He knew what people said about him and most of it was true. But having an 18 year old girl stay here, well…she was going to pay him rent.

“I’ll take it out of your pay check,” He conceded. 

He began walking back in the house. Wendy stood in the doorway.

“Stop letting the cold in, and get inside!” He ordered. 

He couldn’t be to soft, he’d watched Wendy grow up, she was almost like his niece… a small part of him said: ‘almost? She’s not related, and she is legal now. Ya know this could be a good thing in more ways then one.’  
He decided to ignore that part, he had after all ignored it for many, many years. By the time he’d come back to the living room Wendy was sprawled out on the couch, her duffle bag gone.

 

“How’d you get in here so fast?” He asked. “Move over,”

She did.

She shrugged. “I already put my stuff in the spare room.”

 

She was reaching into the pocket of her jeans took out some rolling papers and a nug.

“Hey!” Stan began.

“Chill out, it’s been legal in this state for three years..and I’ve been smoking in the back of the shack with Soos for years.” She shrugged. “You never said anything then.”

“You were?” He must have been losing it, having the majority of his employees wandering around stoned, and not noticing, maybe they always had been… an idea came to him..and he grinned. “And ya didn’t share with me?”

“Wait… what..” Wendy stared at him for a beat and then laughed. “You…. smoke?”

“Yeah,” He said. It was a half-truth he used to about 45 years ago, but he didn’t pay Rico the dealer, had to skip town and then he had more important things on his mind then scoring weed. “It got too expensive.”

 

Wendy smirked, she was finished rolling the spliff. She rolled it up, took two puffs and passed it over to him. “Your turn.”

Moment of truth, he hadn’t done this in a long time, maybe he’d even forgotten how. He took it hesitantly. How did it work again. He put to his lips and inhaled. It burned and stung and by the time he was finished coughing he didn’t know if it had even worked. 

“When was the last you lit up, the sixties?!” Wendy laughed.

“The 70s actually,” He said contemptuously. “Lemme give it another go.”

 

This time he went slower and yep, he was starting to feel something, a light headed floaty, calm, that was distantly familiar. Soon the room had a haze of smoke hanging around it.i Soon they were watching weird late night tv, eating re-heated bacon wrapped scallops, and laughing at nearly everything.

“You’re pretty cool for an old guy,” Wendy murmured.

“uhhh Thanks…” Stan replied.

“Not to bad looking’ either…” Wendy smiled. “I wonder why I haven’t noticed it before…”

She leaned forward and Stan instinctively backed away. “Look, Wendy we’re both really stoned now, in fact I’m seeing little pink monkeys dancing around…”

She backed away… “Pink monkeys that’s hilarious!”

 

“Yeah with bowlers,” He nodded.

“HAHA, bowlers!” She laughed again. When she was finished, she walked back to the couch, closed her eyes and went to sleep, she was snoring in almost an instant. 

“That was a close one,” Stan murmured. “She’s to young and besides… I’m tired… too.”

And he went back to his chair and fell asleep. The next day Stan woke up late to distant music, he remembered the night before. Nothing had happened, she was far to young for him and besides it had been so long since… even before lazy Susan… that anyone had been that interested in him. She wouldn’t want an old man. 

Wendy was awake and using the bathroom when he got up from his chair, he could hear the shower running and her music blaring over it. She’d already brewed a pot of coffee for him though. That was thoughtful, He poured himself a cup of coffee, drank the coffee and waited… and waited and waited. He’d had a teenage niece for four years now but this was getting ridiculous, Wendy didn’t even do anything to her appearance as far he could tell. Also that music was getting to him.

He store over and knocked on the door. “Hurry it up! Some of us have day to start!” 

There was no response. She probably couldn’t hear him over the music. 

He yelled louder. “WENDY, I NEED TO SHAVE COME OUT!”

 

Nothing, the music went on and so did the shower. There was something wrong here.  
“Look, I’m coming in anyways, so get decent.” He said more like a prayer to himself, knowing she couldn’t hear him.

The shower curtain was up, the shower was still running and the radio was blaring first thing he did was turn the radio off. The shower was still on. 

 

“Ya in there?” He asked.

“…yes…” Came the reply, it was soft and the voice tear filled.

“What are you doing in there?” He asked.

“…crying…and sitting down in the shower… “ She admitted. “I really loved him…and I thought he loved me…”

“Wendy, he was an asshole,” He sighed.

More crying, then a soft: “…I know…I always end up with the wrong guy…”

“Look, you’re young and your bound to make mistakes.” He admitted. “Did I ever tell you about Roxie or Carla or even Fabienne?” 

“No… who are they?” 

“Women I dated, all mistakes! I mean Roxie it seemed nice on the surface she was beautiful, fun, and a contortionist! Sounds great on the surface but let me tell you, she had more baggage then the O’Hare airport. And her Dad was a clown, a very angry clown.”

He winced even now at the memory.

 

There was a sniffle from inside and sort of a laugh. “I think I’ll turn the shower off and get some breakfast.”

“Alright,” He said. 

 

He’d resisted peeking for this long, it was better, this would be a even bigger mistake. He had turned to leave when she stepped out the shower, he did not turn around.


	2. Now it gets interesting

A bus full of German tourists showed up that day, it was a pretty good turn out for late September. It was lucky he spent seven months in Berlin when was twenty four, but most them were eager to try out their limited english so it was 50-50. Anyhow, he’d made good money off of those krauts. The kids just thought he was cheap, well he was, he had to be, the tourist business never paid that much, they never knew how close to the brink of going out of business he was. Soon there would only be a trickle of business, he’d be lucky to get three people after October. And they wondered why he lived on canned food, he had too at least in the winter. 

Three days passed he watched Wendy mope and sulk around the house, looking like a wilted flower, she’d cry in the guest room when she wasn’t actively miserable she was stoned. Whoever this Blaine, asshole was, he’d really hurt her. It was pointless to try to and cheer her up, anything he said would either be ignored or only help in the short-term.

 

It was Friday, he was walking down the hallway, minding his own business when he heard her sobbing in her room. He shouldn’t go in, what could he say? What could he do? However his hand was turning the door handle and he was stepping into the dark room. Wendy was sitting on her bed, tears in her eyes. She didn’t even know he was there. 

He paused for a minute and then asked: “What’s wrong, kid?”

“Everything!” She sobbed. “All my friends are gone, everyone is college and to busy to hang out. I don’t blame them I haven’t spoken to them in months.”

“What, why?”

“Blaine wouldn’t let me,” She sighed. “He was even jealous of Thompson and Dipper.”

“Sounds like a jerk,” Stan said.

“He wasn’t!” She protested. “He was really sweet and could be so great… I just messed up. I love him… he hates me now.” And she started another crying jag.

 

“You think you love him,” Stan said, he put what he hoped was an avuncular hand on her shoulder. “The thing is you’re young and this the first guy you’ve let get to you. You’re beautiful and funny and you can make change in your head, any guy would be lucky to have you.”

She looked up at him, sniffling. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. 

She hugged him almost knocking the old man on to the bed. 

“Hey,” He began. “You okay.”

 

“I’m getting there,” She said. “I have an idea what will help.”

“Good,” He added noncommittally. “Do that.” 

He was trying to figure out how to get out her embrace, he didn’t want her to know all this contact was starting to get the blood flowing in….interesting areas….. 

Then she kissed him full on the lips. He let her, for a minute then pushed her away. 

“Wha?! Hey what do you think you’re doing!?” He said.

“Well they say The best way to get over someone is get under someone else,” She said with a shrug. “You know I’m not a virgin, and I’m eighteen besides.”

He got off the bed and began to back away. “Look, kid, I’m old enough to be your Grandad, I don’t think you’re thinking straight.”

 

“But you’re not my Grandad,” She said. She was undressing, taking off her flannel shirt, then her under shirt and her bra. He felt like a mouse being hypnotized by a cobra, he couldn’t move or look away. Her breasts were small about a b-cup and perky with large pink nipples. “I am sober and I want this. Don’t tell me you aren’t interested. You think I’m pretty.”

“Yeah, well…” He began. He wanted to run, but running with a erection was never good idea. 

She was taking off her jeans, he could see her belly button and below that…didn’t they call that style a landing strip? 

She was sprawled out on the bed, naked waiting like an all-you-can eat-buffet. 

“Come on Stan, how long has it been?”

Like she said they were both adults, and consenting and he always loved all-you-can-eat buffets, (Because he could steal the rolls).

“To long,” He said with a smile. “You’ve only been with a boy, let me show what a real man can do.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/finmagik/media/tumblr_inline_nhfa2viIFj1rrla44.jpg.html)


	3. when the shack is rockin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy bit.

He undressed, there was an angry dialogue going on his head.  
 _‘Sleeping with an employee leads to trouble, remember Darleen?’_  
 _‘’That was different she was crazy!’_  
 _‘Yeah… but all women are sort of crazy, besides when I am going to have a chance like this again?’_  
 _Get out of there Old man, take a cold shower, sleep it off….’_  
 _‘I want this, she wants this, why am I having this debate?’_  
 _‘Because you know this isn’t going to end well…’_  
 _‘So? I need this.’_  
 _“You don’t, go away, take that cold shower as if your erection is even going to last that long…’_

He sighed, maybe he should…then Wendy looked at him with undisguised lust and said: “I never you were packing’ that.”

He laughed. “And I know how to use it.”

“Show me,” She said with a wiggle.

She obviously wanted it right away, but that could wait…that was part of the fun. He knew what to do, he just hadn’t had a chance to do it in a while. He ran his hands over her body, gently caressing every inch of skin, paying attention to her nipples neck and inner thighs, until she was moaning, writhing, bucking and desperate. He still had it! Never lost it!

He reached over to rub one those nipples again, when she grabbed his hand insistently and placed it between her legs. He smirked, it was working. One flick right on that nub of flesh at the top of her sex and it was like he had sent a electric shock through her she wailed, her hands clutching the sheets her hips thrusting into mid air. He went back to flicking and rubbing it until she was sweating, twitching mess. That’s when she sat up and grabbed his cock.

“Fuck me!” She screamed.

He kissed her, and gently pried her hand away. “You’ll have to wait… I’m not done.”

“I want it…”

“…You’ll get it… not yet…. lay down, enjoy… and lemme finish…”

Next he began kissing her, from her lips and neck down to her breasts, stopping at her breasts, enjoying the way she reacted when he licked and sucked at her nipples. He moved downwards, giving kisses to her flat stomach and then he was between her legs again.Then the real fun began, he started with long slow stokes of his tongue, she was wet and she tasted, musky and sweaty. He felt her hands twining in his hair, he could hear her gasping and moaning. He felt her legs wrap around his neck. He went to work sticking a finger inside of her and tracing dollar signs on her clit with his tongue. Until she was doing nothing but babbling nonsense and her legs relaxed. He sat up and wiped off his mouth.

“You still want it?” He asked.

She looked at him, with a glazed expression. “Yessss….”

 

Luckily he was still hard, he stretched out over her and thrust inside of her hot, tight, wetness. She made a soft ‘ooh’ sound and folded her arms around him. It was just as amazing, as he remembered, her soft skin, the sounds she made and her tight, hot cunt. He pounded into her, and she liked it. However there was one thing, his back was tingling in a ‘keep this up and you’ll have trouble’ way. Not a problem.

He stopped.

Wendy looked at him. “Did I do anything wrong?”

“It’s not you, it’s my back. We need to switch.”

“Oh, cool.” She said.

He lay on his back and she mounted him. It was easy he hardly had to do anything as she rode him, hard and fast. He placed his hands on her hips the electricity flowing through his veins, making him feel younger, stronger, and better. The best thing about this, was now that was he was older when it went up, it took a while before it went down. The way she was fucking him… a younger man would have blown his load a while a go. He looked up at her, red hair bouncing, her eyes screwed up in pleasure, hands on her breasts. She cried out and he felt the delicious internal earthquake that meant… one thing…she and come.

 

She tumbled off of him. “Oh wow…. Stan, that’s never happened with Blaine…that was…”

He looked at her sternly. “We’re not done yet, I’m not done.”

“Want me to suck off?” She asked.

he considered it. “Naw, I want round two.”

She smiled. “Good idea, want em on top?”

“No, get on all fours.”

He took her from behind, hard and fast, jack-hammering into her, until she was screaming and moaning with pleasure, until she came and until the electricity inside of him reached a crescendo he pulled out and came with a shout. He tumbled back on the bed, suddenly exhausted, suddenly all to aware of his age, as he heart was beating way to fast in his chest. Wendy snuggled on his chest. He pulled up the blanket and wondered about how crappy he’d feel in the morning when all the physical exertion caught up to him, he was to tired to think about that for long. Soon they both had fallen asleep.

 

He woke up the next day aching all over. The night before was hazy, in his half waking state he wondered what exactly had happened. Then he felt her warm body against his, and heard her gentle breathing, regret flooded him. In the cruel light of day, would she still want him? Why had he let his penis think for him? This was a mistake a big, big mistake. Any minute now she would wake up, see him, and shudder with disgust. Welp, best to get it over with. He stretched dislodging Wendy, wriggled out from under her and got to his feet. He began to collect his clothing from the night before, where was his hat?s

Wendy was stirring she looked up blearily at him. “Hey Stan, what’s going on?”

“Nothin’ I’m leaving,” He muttered.

“Why?” She asked.

“You’ll figure out soon enough,” He said. “If you want to run away screaming, it’s fine, not like it hasn’t happened before.”

“Wha?” She began. “Why would I? That was the best sex of my life! Get back in here.”

He stared at her. “Really? You still want me?”

“Yeah think we can round three before breakfast?”

“I’M STILL DESIRABLE!”

He laughed loudly, threw his clothes over his shoulder and joined her in her bed.


	4. PLOT TWIST!

fter a slow and sloppy round three, it was breakfast. She seemed happier, sitting at the kitchen table wearing only her flannel shirt. He hummed to himself as he fried up some eggs and bacon for breakfast. 

“So do I still have to pay rent?” Wendy asked she sipped coffee.

“Whadda you think?” He replied gruffly. “Just because I’m stuffin’ your muffin’ doesn’t mean—“

She looked over at him and shrugged. “I thought you’d say that.”

Then she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Look don’t get emotional, people talk. You movin’ in here has people talking already. If don’t charge you rent, then they’ll suspect we’re fucking.” He said.

“But we are.”

“Yeah, but you want you’re Dad knowing that, what do ya think he’d do to me?!”

She considered it. “Well, he does like punching things…”

“Exactly. And if he knew one thing he’d like punching most would be my face ”

“Gotcha.”

She looked over at him and made a zipping gesture across her lips.   
The rest of the day passed by, without incident, really. She acted like nothing had happened the night before or that morning, which was good. Exactly how he wanted it.

He turned the sign from open to closed, sighed and went to take off his suit, relax and watch whatever garbage was on tv. He went up to this room, to get undressed and put away his suit he sang softly to himself.  
He was undoing his tie, when he glanced in the mirror, and saw behind him was Wendy naked on his bed, watching him with a smile on her lips. He startled violently and He felt a familiar tightening in his pants. 

 

“You wanna do it again?” She asked.

He stared at her and sighed. “Look honey-wasp was fun and I’ll do it when I can, but we already had sex and it’s been a long day. I’m really not that into it now.”

She frowned slightly. “You don’t have to do anything. Just lay back relax and let me do all the work…Stan…”

But then a voice inside said: ‘You really think she’s gonna stay forever and keep doing this? It’s a rebound thing, she’ll get tired of you and go back to that asshole. Enjoy it while you can.’

He grinned at her. “That’s more like it.”

He took off his suit and laid on the bed next to her. She had her hand on his cock and was taking him in her mouth…the graffiti in the men’s bathroom at the bar was right about her… In a few minutes she on top of him again, bouncing, rocking, and moaning fucking him, he was fucking her it was perfect. ‘How long exactly are you supposed do this?’ A doubt nibbled inside of him. ‘Do this? I’m getting laid? Why should I complain?’  
‘You can’t keep this up forever.’ ‘Shove it! I can live on advil and viagra, it’ll be fine.’

 

When it was over about an hour later, She looked at him with a half-lidded look of sleepy contentment. “I think I need the shower. You wanna join me?”

“Yeah, sure in moment,” She got out the bed and wandered off towards the bathroom.   
He waited until he felt like he could move again without to much aching. Then wandered over to join her. The water was running, but she wasn’t in the shower. She was crying. 

“Again?”

“Blaine called, he said I still have some things at his place… and I dunno we started talking and he just…” She cried. “He said some… really horrible things.”

“Why do you care?”

“…I-I…. don’t know!” She yelled. “I don’t want to care! But he knows what to say to get to me!”

He reached out to touch her but she flinched away.   
“Leave me alone, Stan.” She sobbed.

“Right,” He said.  
He backed out of the bathroom and went to and used the other shower. Later, he was watching tv and about to fall asleep when Wendy came down. She was smiling and fully clothed. 

“Hey there Stan.”

“Feelin’ better?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I acted so cray-cray. You wanna get stoned, and I’ll suck you off?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

She walked into the living room, and sat on the floor, and began rolling a joint.

Three weeks had passed everything would be fine, until Blaine called or texted. Then she’d fall apart again.Also Soos had come back from his honeymoon. It was weird having to sneak around like teenagers. But Soos wouldn’t suspect anything even they screwed in front of him. About that, it Stan liked sex as much as the next man, but it was getting ridiculous, once a week would be good enough for him. But she wanted it three or four times a day. He was weak, and he knew it. Everytime she wanted to do it, he’d say yes. Lucky for him that mail order of blue pills had come in.  
It was October and he was supervising the setting up the Halloween haunted hay maze, which was a great idea Stan had stolen from somewhere or other. 

“It’s really cool of you Mr. Pines to let Wendy stay with you.” Soos was saying as he arranged some cornstalks. “I would let Wendy stay with me and Melody but things have been a hot and heavy at my place…if ya know what I mean.”

 

“Don’t ever talk about your love life in front of me again.” Stan said with a shudder.

“Right Mr. Pines.” Soos said. 

Wendy laughed and moved a hay bale. 

“This look alright, Mr. Pines?.” She winked at him.

That wink! He knew exactly what it meant, and he hadn’t been inside of her since this morning wasn’t that enough? Well they said red heads were insatiable.   
Also the any bale was totally in the wrong place.

“NO!” he shouted. “YOU CAN’T JUST PUT THEM ANYWHERE! WENDY, I NEED TO SPEAK YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!”

He winked back at her. She smiled at him. 

“Geez, sure. You’re so hard on me.” She said with fake sigh.

“—OH I’ll show you who’s hard—“

They walked away, towards the office, moving away from Soos. 

Soos moved the hay bale back and said to himself. “Lotta winking around here lately… I wonder if it’s catching?”

Wendy smiled back at Stan as she walked ahead of him she and added a sassy wiggle of her hips.

He pretended he didn’t see, and acted mad.

“Right! I’m sick of your—“ He began as they entered the office. He slammed the door. 

“—Of my what?” She said and bent over the desk.

 

“—your demanding little pussy, it’ll get us in trouble…” He began.

 

“No it won’t I bite my lips.” She said. “Not a sound, uttered.”

“Right.” He began to unzip his pants. “This’ll be a quick one.”

 

She pulled down her pants and waggled her ass at him. It was like a putting a red flag in front of a bull, he wanted her so badly, it hurt. He mounted her from behind and soon he was thrusting away inside of her. She was wet! So hot inside! So tight! It was a phenomenal and bliss feeling as she ground on him, whimpering and stifling her cries. He didn’t notice his left arm had gone numb, or that his heart was pounding like mad, or the pain and pressure in his chest. Then suddenly it hurt so bad he noticed it. He screamed, clutched his heart and fell over. Wendy was shouting, and everything was going black. He was floating above his body. Wendy was doing something to his pants…. zipping them up? It didn’t matter there was a light… it was red and he could hear cackling coming from inside of it… but hey…


	5. Ending

He woke up, he was feeling terribly groggy and weak. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, but there was a smell of disinfectant, and the sound of machines beeping nearby. Also this wasn’t his bed. There was a growing inside of him as groped blindly on the nightside table. And then someone, it was blurry he couldn’t see, picked something up and put his glasses on his face. It was Wendy, that was good. However his surrounding were not this was as he suspected this was the hospital.

“I gotta get out of here! You know how much hospitals cost!” He said, there was a pinch because one of his arms was attached to an IV. 

“Whoa, whoa Stan.” Wendy said putting her hands on his shoulders. “Calm down, don’t stress yourself out.”

“I can’t be paying a hospital bill,” He said. 

“You’re covered by medicare.” She sighed. “the government is paying for this.”

He relaxed a bit, then a depressing thought hit him. “Do they know?”

“It’s cool.” Wendy smiled. “Everyone thinks you gave yourself a heart-attack yelling at me.”

“Good,” He smiled. 

She sighed. “You know what this means though, Stan…”

He frowned, he knew, of course it never would have lasted. “Yeah.”

“It was fun but I don’t want to kill you.” She sighed. “Besides my Dad cooled down. I’m going to move back home.”

“Good.” He sighed. “As long you’re not getting back with Blaine…”

Her smile faded. “Yeah, …. I’m not.”

She was lying, he could tell, but it didn’t matter. Wendy picked up her cellphone. “There are few people I have to call, they wanted to know when you’d wake up.”

“Who?”

“Soos,” She said. “Also Dipper, Mabel and their parents they came over from Piedmont when they got the news.”

 

“I don’t want them seeing me like this.” He said.

“They’ve seen you looking worse,” She said.

It was true, but he hated feeling so weak and helpless, it was disgusting. She left to make the calls, and he drifted back to sleep.

He woke up, a nurse came in told him he had visitors.  
And the room got crowded. Soos, and Melody, Mabel, Dipper and their parents, in back Wendy…

“GRUNCLE STAN!” Mabel shouted and leapt on him giving hims hug. She still wore those sweaters, even now hers now read; ‘get better’

“Hey get off me,” He chuckled.

“No!” She kept hugging him.  
When she let go he looked at her, she wore her hair shorter and the braces were gone.

“You’re getting a hug from me too.” Dipper commented. “Be careful, we want you around.”

Dipper was wearing the hat, Stan had given him, sheesh the kid was getting tall, also he apparently was growing a goatee or trying too.. Stan grudgingly accepted the hug. 

“Can I have a hug to Mr. Pines?” asked Soos.

“Nope.” Stan said.

They talked for a while then left. Good, he had some more sleeping to do.  
After a week of watching free cable, eating horrible food and listening to the person in the bed next to him, slowly die. He was discharged, and able to go back to the shack. Now he had pills to take and inspire of what Wendy said a bill to pay off.  
It was so awkward in working with someone you’d had sex with. He couldn’t fire Wendy, not yet, besides wouldn’t she be going to Gravity Falls Community College soon? Unlike Darleen she hadn’t tried to burn the shack down after it had ended. She was back with Blaine and seemed happy about it. So he was just a rebound fuck? Well, it was good while it lasted, and if hadn’t almost killed him it would still be going on. The haunted hay maze was a huge success, made lots of money and the best part was most of the people who worked it were volunteer! . 

With his eight ball topped cane and suit, on a bracing fall evening, he felt great, back in perfect form. However this night there was something up. Something he didn’t like, Wendy was constantly trying to catch his eye. Did she have fight with that asshole Blaine again? Or was it just a new compulsive twitch? He ignored her, because he had tourists and visitors to charm, befuddle and rob. When he finally passed by the counter she grabbed him. 

“Hey!”

“Stanwehavetalkinyourofficenow.” She mumbled in his ear.

“Alright, geesh, fine,” He complained.

Did she want a raise? Was she going to tell him she needed to stay at the shack again? He went through the door marked employees only, and over to his office. She walked in slowly and wouldn’t look at him.

“Whats the matter now?” He sighed.

“I’m late,” She muttered.

“What?” He stared at her. “No you were on time for work.”

“I mean I didn’t get my period this month and I took a pregnancy test.” She said. “I think I’m knocked up.”

“WHAT?!” He started and goggled at her. “No! Those cheap tests are unreliable you can’t be.”

“—I am Stan—“

“—What about your boyfriend? “

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “He always used a condom, you didn’t.”

“Oh,” He sat down, reached in his desk and opened the bottle of pills, took a few. “I can’t raise a kid at my age.”

“I’m not asking you too,” She said. 

“And I’m NOT paying for an abortion, those things are expensive and the nearest clinic is—“

“—AND I’M NOT ASKING YOU TOO!” She shouted.

“Whoa, don’t get hormonal.” He chided.

“Then what?”

“Well.” She sighed. “My Dad will pay for it.”

“Right,” Stan sighed. This next bit was going to be hard, harder then anything he’d done. But he had to do it. Slowly carefully he took out a stack of bills from a box in one the desk drawers… this was not easy and he wanted to stop…. he slid them across the desk. “Here in case you need anything.”

She looked at the money, then to him and smiled weakly, she took the money. 

“Also I’m giving my two-weeks notice,” she said. “I can’t work here with you, its not fun anymore, besides I’m starting at Gravity Falls Community College next semester.” 

“Alright,” He shook his head. 

She left, in two weeks she’d be gone for good. He’d see her around the town maybe, naw a girl like that she’d be gone soon off to Portland or LA or New York. And it hurt, it wasn’t supposed to hurt not now, not after all these years. He shouldn’t care. But she wasn’t like Darleen, going mad and trying to set everything on fire, or any of them. He was old for this, she was to young. It was better this way. 

‘You could marry her, keep the kid and after you die she’d have a fortune not to mention…’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘Do I have to list the reasons?’

‘I guess not.’

‘Well better get out there Mister Mystery, you still have show to put on.’

He stood up, shook his head, and turning off the light left the office. It was better this way, everything until now had been the wrong way.


	6. Epilogue: A year and half later

Wendy had left Gravity Falls a month after that conversation and moved to Portland. Stan hadn’t heard much from her since then.. He had business to run and had a new employee to train, in the ways and quirks of Mystery Shack.   
He decided to treat himself to some pie at the diner. As he settling down to eat his pie, served to him with a wink form Lazy Susan. There was a commotion as the entire Corduroy clan came in Manly Dan, his three sons, Wendy and a baby? Since when did she have a baby? He had a sinking feeling in his stomach about that. He continued to eat his pie and listened to the commotion as Manly Dan insisted they all crowd into a booth. The baby of course was seated in a high chair at the front of the booth. He could hear Lazy Susan cooing over the little fellow. Stan finished his pie, paid, and walked out slowly past the Corduroys. He took a long look at the baby. It was boy, with a mop of thick brown hair and that nose… well it wasn’t Blaine’s kid…. oh boy. He looked up and saw that Wendy was staring at him. SHE quickly looked away and he went past. 

So he had a son. Odd, pushing 80 and the first kid he knew of. He went back to the shack, after all he had a business to run. Nothing of any interest happened that day. It was night when he heard the rapping at the back door. He walked over and opened it with a sigh. Wendy was standing there with the baby in one those buggy bundles on strapped on her back, eating fistfuls of her hair.

“So you didn’t get the abortion,” Stan sighed.

“…I couldn’t,” Wendy replied.

“Look if you want me to pay child support—“ He began

“—No,” Wendy said. “you don’t have to, it would make everything to obvious. Everyone thinks his Dad is some guy I met in Portland. I wanna keep it that way.”

“What’s the kid’s name?”

“Trent.” She said.

“Good name.” Stan said. “Just hope he doesn’t end up like his Dad.”

Wendy smiled. “If he does, I won’t mind at all.”

“You wanna come in?”

“No,” Wendy said. “I just wanted… it not be awkward.”

Stan shrugged. “To late for that.”

Wendy laughed. “Yeah I guess so Stan, bye.”

and she walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> the art in chapter two is form a lovely anon, who loves Stan/Wendy


End file.
